


Of Lasers and Tag

by shewearsglasses



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Fantastic Four, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gwen Doesn't Die, Awkwardness, BAMF Gwen Stacy, Bad Ending, Constantly flustered and exasperated Peter, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gwen Stacy Lives, Insecurity, Jealous Wade, Jealousy, Johnny Storm is a huge flirt, Laser Tag, Lots of Peter-manhandling, M/M, Manhandling, Mild Sexual Content, Mocking, Olivia's permanent headcanon that Gwen and Peter would make awesome roommates, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Roommates, Smutty undertones, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewearsglasses/pseuds/shewearsglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny wants to play laser-tag. Peter wants to be a spoil-sport. Or the one where Johnny brides Peter into playing laser-tag by calling Wade and teaming up against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lasers and Tag

“Come on, kid. It’ll be fun!” Johnny said, shaking his head and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

“Feet down,” Gwen called from the other room. Johnny grimaced, pulling his legs down, muttering something Peter couldn’t quite hear but it was related to how annoying Gwen’s super hearing was.

“Sorry, babe!” Johnny said, rolling his eyes to Peter whose expression remained unchanged. Internally, he was equally annoyed that they weren’t allowed to put their feet up. Outwardly, he stood firm. He wasn’t backing down, no matter how much he agreed with Johnny.

“No,” he said, hands on his hips to imitate Gwen. She never backed down. She stood firm and won most of their arguments, and so would he. “I’m not going.”

Johnny toed off his shoes and brought his legs up into a cross-legged position on the couch. “Man, you’re so annoying! Just come!” He seemed to rethink his tactic and added, “Please?”

Gwen appeared in the doorway carrying two coffee mugs. She handed one to Peter and sat on the loveseat opposite Johnny. “What’s going on?”

She held the cup up to her lips as Johnny answered without looking at her, “Peter won’t come to laser-tag with me.” He was still glaring at Peter, remaining firm in his own position.

Gwen swallowed her sip, “Why not?”

Johnny glanced at her, mouth open in surprise as if he’d expected her to agree with Peter. He then looked back at Peter, mouth still open in shock. Gwen looked to Peter as well and repeated her question. “Because,” Peter said, in lieu of actually answering.

Johnny grumbled under his breath. Peter sat down on the couch beside him almost nervously—worried he’d launch into a new tactic—and that’s just what he did. “Gwen,” he said, smiling at her with that smile—ya know, the one that he always used on the press and the public and those ladies who he planned to ahem—Peter looked away. “Why don’t you join me?”

“No,” Peter said, standing again and leaning against the door frame so he had full view of both his roommate and the villain on the couch.

“And why not?” Gwen said—using the voice Peter knew to be hiding thinly veiled anger.

He swallowed, “Because.”

“You sound like a broken record,” Johnny said at the same time Gwen said, “You’re being a child.” They looked at each other, and to Peter’s dismay, Gwen smiled. They were plotting against him. He should’ve known inviting Johnny over when Gwen was home would be a bad idea. Gwen meeting his friends was never a good idea—he just thanked god Wade wasn’t there to join the team-up.

“Gwen will be on my team,” Johnny said, looking to Gwen who nodded. He continued, “And you can call up Wade for yours.” He’d spoken—well, _thought_ —too soon.

“No way,” Peter said, “It’s a bad idea. You’ll cheat.”

“No superpowers,” Gwen said, tipping her cup back and downing the remainder. She sure was a quick drinker. Thank god it was just coffee, he didn’t dare to think of how she’d handle her shots—though, she’d probably handle them perfectly, as always. “I’d be at a disadvantage.”

Johnny nodded vehemently, “Please, Peter?”

Why was he even fighting this whole scenario to begin with? Laser-tag could be fun… Or it could be exactly as it was last time: disastrous. Johnny had tricked him into tag with Susan and Felicia making up the opposing team. Let’s just say that Susan and Johnny’s sibling rivalry mixed with Felicia’s often fiery attitude made for a pretty disastrous game. They weren’t allowed back to that arcade.

He put his foot down, literally. Gwen and Johnny both raised an eyebrow, giving him the two most scathing looks he’d seen concurrently. “Really?” Gwen said, “Listen, we’re going. I’ll call Wade.”

“What? You have his number?” Peter said, reaching out for her hand which was already dialing.

She held her empty hand up to signal she wasn’t too be bother. Peter looked to Johnny for help but he just shrugged. ‘We’re gonna kick your ass,’ he mouthed.

Peter rolled his eyes and sat beside Gwen, his hand held out for the phone, knowing she wouldn’t hand it over until she’d spoken. She gave him a blank look that quickly turned into a grin when Wade answered, “Wade? Hello! This is Gwen.”

“Yes, I stole it from Peter’s phone. I knew it’d be necessary one day.” She nodded along with whatever Wade was saying. Peter could only make out the enthusiasm behind Wade’s volume, not the specific words. “Johnny—No, he’s not hitting on Peter.”

Johnny looked aghast, “What! Tell him I’m straight.”

Gwen ignored him, “Wade, I promise.”

“Gwen. Gwen. Gwen.” Gwen glared at Johnny and he shrugged, grinning sheepishly, “Tell him I’m straight. Gwen!”

Peter flicked his gaze between the two of them like a tennis match. Gwen held the phone away from her lips. “No,” she said. Johnny’s mouth dropped into a pout, and she brought the phone back down to speak, “Yes. Anyway, I’m calling because Johnny wants to—no. Alright, listen, Wade, Johnny says he’s straight and I believe him.” A pause. “I don’t care if he acts flirty. You’re letting your jealousy overwhelm your rationality. Think realistically. Is Peter really _Johnny_ _Storm_ potential?”

Peter guffawed, “What!”

Johnny smirked, “Yeah, Peter. Are you really _Johnny Storm_ potential?”

Peter dropped his head into his hands. He couldn’t handle these people. They were too much for him. Why didn’t he have better friends? Why couldn’t they be more like Steve and Bucky—actually take that back. That was a bad comparison. Steve was normally serious—but he was oddly sarcastic with Bucky and that wasn’t something he needed in his life. Why couldn’t they be like—like...? Why couldn’t he think of any comparisons?

Johnny let out a blurt laugh and Peter looked up. “No,” Gwen was saying, “Peter’s a no-name dork,” she held the phone away from her mouth and said, “Sorry. You know what I mean.” She continued talking, but Peter tuned her out, concentrating instead on thanking god that he’d put on his web shooters for whatever reason that morning—so he could shoot Johnny’s big mouth closed.

Johnny glared at him and reached up to pull the web from his mouth, “Fuck off.”

Peter grinned and shrugged, “You first.”

“No, Wade, you can’t hear them flirting right now. Just let me get back to the subject. You’ll love the idea, I swear. Especially if you have so much distaste for Johnny.”

Peter glanced at Gwen who was still talking Wade off the ledge. That’s it! He wanted a friend like Harry—too bad his old friend had gone crazy after his father’s death. He swallowed down the guilt that rose in his throat like bile.

Gwen shook her head vigorously as she said, “Wade! Listen please! Fine, whatever. Just give me a full minute.”

“Yeah right,” Peter said, sitting back against the loveseat. She looked at him, and he added, “Be realistic, Gwen. Is Wade really Interruption-Free potential?”

She stuck her tongue out at him, and said, “Wade, I’ll hang up if you don’t shut up for five seconds!” A pause, then, “Finally. Thank you. Johnny wants to play Laser-tag. Yeah, laser-tag. Johnny and I, versus you and Peter.” She grinned, nodding once to Johnny. Peter let out a groan, making sure to add as much drama as possible. Gwen said, “That’s what I thought. Yeah, come over as soon as possible and we’ll talk.”

Johnny said, “Told you.”

“You said no such thing,” Peter grumped, throwing his hands up in the air. “You just said he could be on my team, and Gwen said she’d call him. You didn’t say anything you can ‘tell me so’ about.”

“Bye, Wade. See you soon,” Gwen said and hung up the phone.

“Hey,” Peter protested, “I wanted to talk to him.”

“So you could talk him out of it? No deal,” Johnny said for her, “I could kiss you, Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy!”

Gwen set her phone down on the table, and glanced at him suspiciously, “I resent the fact that you know my middle name, but that aside, I wouldn’t protest.” Peter—who’d been sipping at his coffee—choked. Gwen shrugged, “Not gonna lie about it. Besides, it’s a known fact that Johnny’s good-looking.”

“Gwen!”

Johnny grinned salaciously, sitting up and straightening his tie. He was wearing dark jeans and a pale blue shirt with a skinny black tie. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he rolled them further with a wink in Peter’s direction. He sneered, eyeing the outfit with distaste—knowing Gwen went for well-dressed guys like him and resenting it. Johnny said, “That could be arranged, babe.”

“Where’s the fire—don’t you dare take that literally, Johnny—these things take time,” Gwen said with a smile that was slow to widen. She winked and stood, grabbing the mug from Peter’s hands, and hers on the table. She sauntered into the kitchen, and Peter reached out and smacked Johnny in the head for staring.

Peter stood and followed Gwen into the kitchen, calling out to Johnny at the last minute, “And don’t let me catch you staring at my ass, either!”

“You heard Gwen,” Johnny said, settling into the couch behind him. “You’re not Johnny Storm potential!”

Gwen had her arms bent at the elbow over the sink, hands immersed in soapy water. She looked up when he leaned against the counter beside her. “You dry,” she said, shifting her hip to gesture at the discarded table cloth atop the counter.

He scowled, but grabbed the cloth nonetheless and took every dish she handed to him. “Really?” He said, “We really have to play laser-tag?”

“What’s so wrong with that?” She asked. They heard the TV in the other room click on, the volume rising enough so even they could make out what was going on. Gwen opened her mouth and Peter almost thought she’d scold Johnny, but instead she shut it, shook her head, and grabbed another glass. Peter scrunched up his nose. She was even smiling. Did Gwen actually have some sort of crush on Johnny? He shook his head, no way. That was crazy! Gwen bit her lip, scrubbing the sponge along an especially tricky stain, “It won’t be so bad.”

Peter choked down a laugh, making an odd noise in the process. Gwen paused in scrubbing a dish to eye him. He snorted, grabbing a dish too quickly and juggling it to attempt to catch it. He did so at the last minute, and when he glanced back at Gwen, her hand was on her hip, and her glare was directed at him full-force. He shrugged, setting the bowl on the counter and saying, “You heard about the last time I went with Johnny. I know you did.”

“Just because you had one bad game, doesn’t mean—”

“Oh yes it does,” Peter said, cutting her off. “When it comes to Johnny Storm, everything good ends in disaster.”

Gwen clicked her tongue at him, “Don’t say that. What a horrible thing to say! Johnny’s consistently been a great friend to you, and you know it.”

“Yeah, Gwen! You tell him,” Johnny shouted, almost surprising Peter enough to drop the plate he was drying. He caught it—luckily, and Gwen waited for him to set it down before bumping his hip. She glared at him, and brushed her nose, leaving behind a trail of soap.

Peter chuckled, grabbing her chin and using his cloth to wipe off the soap. She scrunched up her nose, twitching it around in annoyance. “Would you hold still,” Peter said through laughter. She grinned and stilled, allowing him to wipe the last of the sticky residue away.

When he pulled away, Gwen bumped his shoulder, “I mean it, Peter. Johnny means a lot to you and you to him. You needn’t be so brash and rude just because he’s a little rambunctious.”

Peter grinned, bumping her shoulder back, “I can’t believe you just said the word, ‘rambunctious.’ What are you, Aunt May?”

She stuck her tongue out at him, “I may as well be if you’re gonna act like a child.”

He rolled his eye, grabbing the final dish from her as she washed the soap off her hands. He set it aside and threw the cloth over his shoulder, leaning against the counter again so he could look at her. She had on a black high-wasted skirt and a light pink shirt that made the pink of her lipstick stand out. Her shirt—which had long sleeves—was rolled up to her elbows so she could wash the dishes. He could’ve laughed at how closely she matched Johnny. They really would make a pretty pair—as much as the concept made Peter want to throw up.

She glanced at him, noticing he was gazing at her, “What?” She asked, shifting her arms in what was obviously a nervous habit. She rubbed at her nose as her lips quirked up in an anxious smile.

The door opened, slamming against the wall loudly. Peter didn’t even glance up, knowing immediately it was Wade. “Nothing,” he said, poking Gwen on the nose. She scrunched it up again in a sneer.

They heard Johnny startle out a noise and then there was yelling. Peter ignored the pair in the living room, choosing instead to say, “I know, and I’m sorry. You’re right.”

Gwen nodded, “Stop being so touchy and just so along with him every once in a while. A little fun is good for you.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek, and Peter rubbed at the mark he knew she’d left behind. She grabbed the cloth from his shoulder, dried her hands and marched into the living room. He could hear her being scolding them, and he grinned.

“I can’t leave you two alone for a second!” She said, and when Peter found her, she was standing with her legs apart, hands on her hips, towering over the two grown men who were cowering like children in her wake.

“He started it!” Wade and Johnny both protested simultaneously.

Johnny’s arms were pushing against Wade’s face, one finger practically pushing into his eye socket, while Wade’s hands were around Johnny’s neck and tightening from the looks of it. Peter moved into the doorway beside Gwen, “Wade, cut it out! Johnny doesn’t heal like you.”

Wade pulled his hands free immediately and—because he’d been holding Johnny up by the neck—Johnny fell to the floor. Johnny grunted, “Ow.” Wade hopped over him and ran to Peter, scooping him off the ground and into his arms, much to Peter’s own exasperation.

Gwen laughed and stepped around them to assist Johnny—who was moaning and groaning like he’d fallen from 50-feet rather than a possible two.

Wade pressed Peter against the fridge, having backed them up into the kitchen and out of sight—knowing too well how much public displays of affection made Peter’s skin crawl. He pressed kisses into Peter’s neck, whining when Peter pulled his arms free from where they were lodged between Wade’s chest and his own. Peter pushed Wade back a step so his feet—which had been wrapped around Wade’s hips—could fall free. He dropped down and straightened his shirt. When he glanced back up, Wade was pouting at him.

“What,” he said, tilting his head in mockery of Wade’s expression. “I’m not your play-toy. You can’t just pick me up and—” He threw his hands up in the air in an attempt to demonstrate how Wade had maneuvered them. “And—and,” he threw his hands up again, giving up. “Wade!”

Wade was staring at him with a look that bordered on affectionate. “Aw, babe, you’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

Peter straightened his shirt, crossing his arms to feign seriousness but the expression in Wade’s eyes was diminishing his rationality. “Must be why you’re constantly annoying me,” he said, quirking his lips up.

Wade moved in closer, and Peter’s cheeks got hotter as he went cross-eyed trying to look at him. He knew he was blushing and he hated every second of it. It was an annoying habit he’d picked up when they’d first start dating, and ten months later, he’d yet to shake it. Wade put his arms on the fridge above each of Peter’s shoulders, successfully caging Peter in. He swallowed, looking up at Wade and trying to remain straight-faced.

Wade quirked up an eyebrow, leering down at him, “Oh, is this annoying?” He licked his lips, and smirked wider when he felt—he must’ve felt it when it was beating like crazy underneath Peter’s skin—Peter’s pulse pick up. “My mistake,” he breathed huskily against Peter’s collarbone. It took everything in Peter not to bring his arms up to wrap Wade further around him—or to lift his legs back up and wrap himself around Wade so that they lined up just so and—he cleared his throat, and lowered his arms to press them into Wade’s hips.

Peter pushed him back, but Wade didn’t budge—if anything, he stepped forward so that their bodies were pressed fully against one another. Peter let out a low whine, “Wade, please.” His voice rose an octave on the last syllable, and Wade let out an echoing laugh in response. He stepped back, leaving Peter reluctantly missing his warmth.

Wade grinned knowingly, stepping just out of reach when Peter put a hand out to grab at him. “No way, baby boy. Not after your little “speech” a minute ago,” he continued to laugh as Peter pouted and reached for him again. He laughed all the way out of the kitchen and into the living room, where he pushed Gwen and Johnny a foot apart on the couch—much to Johnny’s chagrin and Gwen’s delight. She let out a tittering laugh that had Johnny and Peter both stilling.

Wade gave her a look and plopped down between the two. “Off limits,” he mouthed to Johnny as he placed a possessive hand on her knee. Peter shook his head and sat in the empty loveseat.

Johnny put his head in his hand, groaning aloud, “No one lets me have any fun.”

“So,” Gwen started, and all attention was on her, “Laser tag?”

It must be nice to have all the men in your life wrapped around your little finger, Peter thought as Wade and Johnny jumped up and grinned at each other—on the same page for once in their mutually hateful lives. Gwen smiled, clasping her hands together in her lap, “Just let me get my purse.”

Peter shook his head and stood to join the two children near the door.

The ride to the laser-tag center was one of the worst experiences of Peter’s life. Well, actually, that was probably a little dramatic—he thought on it for a second before deciding he didn’t care. Over-dramatic or not, it was true at the present moment. Gwen drove—because no one else in the group was sensible enough to obey the speed limit. Johnny called shotgun, and Peter had originally moved to veto the suggestion, but Wade had tugged him into the backseat with waggling eyebrows. At his second protest, Gwen reassured him that there was a strict “no touching the driver—that means you, Mr. Storm—rule.”

Then Wade’s fingers had tried to crawl into Peter’s pants not once—not twice—but six times, and when they’d finally settled on his ass, Gwen had caught them and proclaimed the rule didn’t just apply to the driver but to everyone in the car. “No touching! I mean it.”

Johnny had taken control of the radio, and Gwen was obviously smitten with him because she—the Radio-Nazi as Wade had affectionately dubbed her—allowed it. He’d twisted to country, and when Wade protested vehemently, had stayed on the station for a full three songs. Finally, just before Wade started crying, Gwen laughingly forced him to change it. Then he’d tuned into a pop station where Wade proceeded to sing along—loudly and quite off-key—to Nicki Minaj, Katy Perry, and Ed Sheeran for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived, Gwen got out first, and Wade took that to mean the rule was off the table and it was officially okay to slip his hands beneath Peter’s waist band and wrap his fingers around his dick. Peter yelped and then whined when his thumb brushed against the tip—in just the right way and—Johnny knocked on the window, “Get out of the car, jack-offs!”

“What an ironic choice of words,” Wade whispered against Peter’s neck, and pulled his hand free. He got out of the car as if he’d not been just about to have Peter there in the backseat. Peter hummed, swallowing and fixing himself before getting out after him.

He hated laser tag.

“We’re not even inside yet,” Johnny said as if reading his mind. He smacked Peter on the ass—seemingly just to annoy Wade who practically growled at the display. He then smirked and continued on toward Gwen.

Peter crossed his arms over his chest, and ducked under the arm Wade tried to wrap around his shoulders. Why did everyone insist on manhandling him? He was a grown man! He might not have been as tall as Wade, and technically he was half-an inch shorter than Johnny, but he was still above average! And he was definitely taller than Gwen—he glanced at his roommate and grinned—not that that was a great accomplishment.

Gwen returned with three wrist-bands, hers already safely secured around her left wrist. “Here,” she said with a grin. After applying all the bands, and following Gwen into the building. They were directed to put on gear from either side. Gwen and Johnny’s was blue, Wade and Peter’s was red. They were then asked to wait for the children’s group to finish up. And after another five minutes of Wade trying to flirt with him and Peter shooting him down, they were called in.

“Alright,” said a woman who obviously didn’t give a single shit about her job. She was tall—taller than Peter, he noticed with a groan, but that also meant she was taller than Johnny so he’d let it be. “There are five rules. They’re easy to remember so there’s no excuse for not following them. Break one and you’re out. That understood?”

They all nodded, Gwen with a bit more enthusiasm than the rest—although Wade wasn’t really paying attention, too excited to stand still.

She nodded back, and put one hand on her hip, tilting her head to the side, and reading the rules from the large board behind them—she’d just said they were easy to remember, hadn’t she? So, why wasn’t she reciting them? Why’d she have to read them from the list? Peter shook his head and would’ve tuned her out—had he not known Wade wouldn’t listen and would probably break all five immediately.  “No running. No physical contact. Hold laser with both hands. No climbing. And finally, players must be careful when maneuvering around interior arena walls. That understood?” They all nodded again, and she straightened. “Alright then, have at it.” She hit a large button on the wall and an alarm sounded, then the door keeping them from the arena opened up.

Then chaos.

All five rules were broken immediately by Wade—who else? They all ran in, ignoring the first rule, but the woman was still in the room and she made no protest. Gwen was laughing somewhere behind him, Peter knew that much, and he could probably have webbed himself to the ceiling and crawled to her location, but that would break a rule and he—Wade vaulted over the wooden rock Peter was leaning against, successfully breaking the very rule Peter had been debating.

He landed beside Peter and leaned over him, dropped the gun so it was only held by his left hand, while his right gripped Peter’s chin and pulled him into a kiss. Peter could’ve applauded him for breaking every single rule in one fluid motion. Instead, he dropped the gun altogether, and wrapped his arms around the back of Wade’s neck, tugging him closer as he leaned uncomfortably back against the object.

There was a clatter Peter assumed to be Wade’s gun—but it must not have been because Wade let go of his lips, and pressed his body into Peter’s, “Sh,” he whispered against Peter’s ear. Peter hummed in acknowledgement, remaining silent as Wade lifted his gun and aimed it over the rock just to the left of Peter’s head. There was a buzz and Gwen hissed out a swear. “Gwen, Gwen, Gwen,” Wade said, shaking his head at her, “I’m so disappointed.”

“Don’t even try to pull that with me, Wilson,” Gwen snapped back.

“Wilson,” Peter repeated into Wade’s neck with a laugh, “Watch out.”

“I know you’ve got Peter back there!” Gwen raised her voice, “You’re breaking the rules, asshole!”

There was a zap, then another and Peter saw Johnny appear over Wade’s shoulder, he hefted his gun onto his shoulder and grinned at them. With a scowl, Wade stepped away from Peter. “Fuck off,” he snarled.

Johnny’s smirk widened, “Play fair, _Wilson_.”

“Stop harassing him,” Peter said, “You know you’ll only make things worse.”

“But oh, I like things worse,” Johnny said with a laugh. He shook his head, dropping the gun against his hip, “Or how’d you put it, Peter, _dear_? ‘When it comes to Johnny Storm, everything good ends in disaster?’ Am I right?”

“Johnny,” Gwen warned, rounding the rock to stand beside them.

Johnny paused, frowning openly at the three of them, “Oh come on, Gwen!” He huffed and then dropped his shoulders, “Fine. I’ll stop. But you,” he pointed at Wade and Peter, “Have to follow the rules! And when I say rules, I don’t mean those,” he pointed back towards the list. “I mean Gwen’s. No touching.”

He turned and walked away, “Alright let’s go!” Gwen followed at his heels, and Peter was almost reluctant to allow her to leave. Johnny had better follow her rules as well.

Wade turned to him as soon as they were out of view, “How you wanna play this, baby boy?”

Peter was still staring after them. He shook his head and looked at Wade. He noticed off-hand that he wasn’t wearing his mask. Instead he had on a dark hoodie with the hood up to clock his face in darkness. Well, that was a step in the right direction of facing his insecurities. When they’d first started dating—or fooling around, he should say, seeing as they didn’t actually get to an actual date until three weeks in—Wade hadn’t even wanted to go out without his costume. That made it hard to go on actual dates, but then Peter started booking them back rooms and corner-tables and after a few tests, they started actually going out in public without the mask.

Don’t get him wrong, Wade was still insecure and anxiety-ridden about the entire thing, but he’d allowed it because Peter would entangle their fingers, and he’d let out this weirdly feminine giggle and the smile wouldn’t disappear for the rest of the evening unless the waiter was nearby.

He shook his head out of the thought, and said, “Gwen’s a MacGuffin.”

“A Mac-what-in,” Wade said.

Peter grinned, reaching out to clasp their hands together, he ran his thumb along the back of Wade’s hand, “It’s a Hitchcock reference. He would put these plot devices in his movies where people who think it was one thing, but it’d turn out to be the other. Purposefully used to distract the audience into a certain way of thinking.” Wade nodded, and Peter continued, tugging him closer using their linked hands, “Gwen’s a MacGuffin. They want us to assume she’s the weak spot, but as you and I well know,” he coughed, vaguely aware he was referencing her having caught them having sex _multiple_ times. His cheeks reddened and Wade grinned, “She’s got hawk ears. And eyes on the back of her head. Give her a suit and she’s a hero with or without powers.”

Wade nodded, “We go for Johnny.”

“But we lead them to believe we’re going for Gwen. We hold him hostage and draw her out, then take ‘em both out.”

“That’s devious, Spider-kid,” Wade said, a grin playing across his lips, “I like the way you think.”

Peter smirked, “Yeah, whatever.”

“And break!” Wade shouted and skipped off.

“Wait! We didn’t actually finish the plan!” Peter said, and frowned. He heard a zapping noise, and a yelp from Wade, then his boyfriend came crawling back pathetically.

“Hey, Petey?” he said.

Peter scowled, “Are you serious? We’re down to one life now. Well, I have two. But you’re supposed to be the merc, Wade! Don’t you _know_ how to be subtle?” He leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, “We’re gonna lose.”

“We’re not gonna lose, baby boy, cause I can be subtle, promise. Now which of us is gonna get Johnny?”

“Okay, listen. I figured it all out while you were going rogue.”

As nice as it would’ve been for Peter and Wade to win, things didn’t exactly end well for the red team. Gwen and Johnny surprised them while they were talking out the plan. Thinking back on it, they did spend too much time deliberating in one place. Peter stormed into the apartment, Wade following with Gwen and Johnny.

“Well,” Johnny said, and he grabbed Gwen’s hand and spun her around, dipping in a pose reminiscent of a dance. “We won, babe.”

Gwen flushed, and once he allowed her to stand up, she straightened out her skirt. “I guess that’s why Peter didn’t wanna go.” She kicked off her heels, and sagged against Wade on the couch. “Show the footage of that to anyone who doubts a girl can kick ass in heels.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “I can name like five avengers who wear heels.”

“Yeah,” Gwen admonished, pointing at Peter, “Exactly! _Avengers_. I’m not exactly a super-heroine, Peter.” She looked to Johnny, “I did say _girl_ , didn’t I?”

He nodded, “I heard it.”

Peter rolled his eyes and dropped onto the loveseat, “I hate all of you.”

Wade squinted at him, “You had fun though, Petey. Don’t deny it.”

“Yeah,” Johnny jumped on top of him, squishing him into the couch. Peter moaned, and if he was correct, he heard Wade growl. “Don’t deny it, Petey.”

“I’m the only one who gets to call him that,” Wade said, and Peter felt Johnny being pushed aside. Then a new—much larger—body was deposited upon his.

Peter grunted, “Wade, get off.”

Gwen giggled, and Peter rolled his head over to glance at her. Johnny had tackled her on the other couch, and was tickling her stomach. Peter frowned; this development wouldn’t be easy to get used to.

Wade laid himself out so his stomach was to Peter’s back, and he reached around to hug Peter to him. Peter grunted for the nth time. How many times would they manhandle him over the course of a day? “Wade,” he whined out the name, extending the final syllable as long as dramatically possible.

“Say it, baby boy,” Wade prodded, squeezing him tight enough to cut off Peter’s oxygen. “Say it.”

“Say what,” Peter said, choking the words out with as little air as he could get into his lungs.

“Say you had fun,” Johnny finished for him.

“Fine,” Peter brought his leg back into Wade’s shin, and his boyfriend released him. “I had fun,” he grumbled the words under his breath, but he was surprised to note that he did actually mean them. He hadn’t expected it, but he’d enjoyed himself with Gwen and Johnny, and obviously Wade too.

“I told you so,” Gwen said, “A little fun is good for you.”

Peter hummed, allowing Wade to turn him around so he could pull Peter onto his lap. He grumbled as if it was annoying, but he allowed the motion, and even privately enjoyed the way Wade gripped his ass where Gwen and Johnny couldn’t see. “Maybe,” he said.

Gwen was probably right. As always.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for what was potentially horrible writing with no purpose. I wanted to write Johnny Storm (whom I recently fell in love with) and then this happened. I also discovered my very first crack ship (Gwen/Johnny). I might just be the only shipper but I'm on board and I'm wearing the captain hat so everything's good! I didn't lay it on thick here, but I might in later stories. ESPECIALLY when he makes his way into my Spider-Gwen series which I have millions of ideas for!
> 
> The ending is absolute crap. I got to a point where I had no idea what the purpose of the story as a whole even was, so I just ended it as quickly as I could and voila. Here you have, this wonderful shit show. I wanted to display the relationships I love with Gwen and Peter, and Peter and Wade. PLUS my new otp. Whatever. Hope you like!


End file.
